The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 10
Robert D. Wynn and Chezamík are still in Ganton Prison, but as Marines, not inmates. Wynn has found a potential crew mate in a man sitting alone in the cell with special Seastone handcuffs on. Wynn gets to the cell and the man looks up at him from the bench.The man looks extremely strong even without an ability. '' Man: "What do you want you god damn Marine?" Wynn: "Shhh, actually, I'm not a Marine." Man: "Yeah, and I'm not rotting in prison for the next 17 years, oh wait, yes I am! And it's all because of you damn Marines. You better get away from my cell before I-" Wynn: "Before you what? You're chained to the wall, you couldn't reach me if you tried. Now, don't freak out, okay?" Man: "Why would I freak out?" ''Wynn checked all around to make sure no one was looking, and quickly walked into the cell as the poles passed through his body. The prisoner is utterly stunned. Man: "What the?? What are you?" Wynn: "Not important right now. Here's what is; My name is Wynn, I'm a pirate. Me and my crew mate Chezamík dressed up as Marines so we could get in here. I'm looking for people to join my crew. You look pretty strong, and since you're wearing those special handcuffs, you must have some cool Devil Fruit ability, don't you?" Man: "Yeah, I ate one of those fruits, so?" Wynn: "Soo, I want strong guys like you on my crew. I'm gonna help you break out of here, and you're gonna join my crew, okay?" Man: "I don't know...How can I trust you?" Wynn pulls his dagger out from one of his pockets. Wynn: "I can't use my Devil Fruit powers on these things, so watch out." Wynn takes the dagger and as the blade hits the chain, the chain rips apart as if it were butter. Within seconds, the man is standing up with no chains or cuffs on him anywhere. Man: "How did you do that to easily?" Wynn: "I'll explain later. So, are we crew mates or are you just gonna run out of here?" Man: "We're not out just yet, but you did make it a lot easier. Once we get out of here, I'll consider it. Now, stand back." Suddenly, the man begins to transform, growing even larger than before, his face lengthening, growing a large mouth and a tail. Once he is finished, he stands almost 10 feet tall. He looks like a humanoid hippo. Wynn: "Whoa! That's awesome!!" Man: "Hehe, thanks...by the way, the name's Jera. So, let's get out of here." Wynn, smiling: "After you." Jera breaks through the bars and the other prisoners start to yell for their freedom too. Wynn follows shortly after him. Jera: "Now you gotta lead the way, I don't know where your friend is." Wynn: "Let's see, I came from that way, so we'll go there first and then we can figure out what to do. Follow me!" Wynn starts to sprint down the hall, with Jera close behind. They keep turning corners until eventually they run into Chezamík, Captain Jordan, and the rest of the Marines. Wynn: "Come on, Chezamík!" She delivers a swift kick to the nearest Marine, who gets knocked back into three others that all fall on the floor. Wynn and Jera turn a corner and Chezamík starts running along with them. '' Chezamík: "So where are we running to?" Wynn: "I say we run through the wall." Jera: "I say you're nuts!" Chezamík: "You get used to it." ''Wynn starts to run faster. As he is running, his arm and hand start to get larger. It it now obvious they have turned into dough, although they have also turned black. He launches them at the wall. Wynn: "PAN PUNCH!!!" The giant fist collides with the wall and smashes straight through it. '' Wynn: "Alright, I did it!" Chezamík: "You can celebrate later, let's go!" 'Chapter 10 - End''' Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures